


Gallions Reach

by lilfluffykitten



Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilfluffykitten/pseuds/lilfluffykitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all he’s seen Richard finds he can still be shocked by London Below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scouring the Deck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976179) by [lilfluffykitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilfluffykitten/pseuds/lilfluffykitten). 



_Any minute now,_ Richard thought, _they’re going to ask me something. Or at least remember I exist. And I’m going to smile and nod and tell them I’m fine, but I really don’t think I am. Not this time._ Still the railing under his hand felt reassuring, even if he was gripping it hard enough to make his fingers ache.  
  
He turned to the man standing silently beside him, an officer he guessed although his once fine uniform was tattered and bloodstained. “What is this place?”  
  
The man only glanced at Richard for an instant before returning his attention to the Marquis and the ship's captain deep in their negotiations, but it was enough for Richard to turn back to the water unable to meet that curiously empty gaze for long. “This? This is Hell.”  
  
Richard shook his head. “No,” he said carefully, “I’ve seen Hell, I think. It wasn’t this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard’s always been okay with boats…

Contrary to popular belief, lying down didn’t actually help much with seasickness. Richard felt fairly confident making this assessment, seeing as he was simultaneously lying full length on the deck and feeling like death. He was usually okay on boats. There’d been no problems the last time he and Jessica had gone to France. Nice big ferry with a cheery café and (sweet, glorious) stabilisers. He’d managed to coax Jess briefly out on deck. He’d remembered she’d, rather uncharacteristically, worn a summery yellow scarf in her hair. She’d stayed out long enough for the roaring wind to whip it away before retreating back inside to safety. Richard hadn’t followed; instead he’d watched the scrap of silk, bright against the competing gray of the sea and sky, spiral away into the spray and screaming seagulls. He’d been the only one stupid enough to stay outside, the wind stealing his breath away even as the cold had made his hands and face burn, but he’d revelled in the moment, elated at the sense of freedom so different to anything he’d experienced on land.

He groaned again as the deck lurched alarmingly under him. He was beginning to rethink his ideas on boats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the slooow process of moving fic from my LJ. Obvs I don't own these characters, I own nothing of any worth… fun not profit blah blah blah!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard, as ever, feels one step behind.
> 
> Prompt: Death

Richard eventually retreated below deck, ostensibly to look around but mostly to see if he felt any less useless away from the others. He was surprised by the ship. It was small. Dark and claustrophobic in places, but still cleaner and drier than he expected (though he supposed he didn’t really have much frame of reference for pirate galleons). Of course he’d not braved the lower reaches of the ship just yet, being more than content to settle by the stove and enjoy a moment of peace.

He woke with a start to find the Marquis sprawled elegantly beside him, soaking up the lion’s share of the heat. The negotiations were apparently over, not that it seemed the Marquis was in a hurry to explain what had happened. Richard, knowing full well that doing anything as mundane as asking would get him nowhere, stayed silent and instead concentrated on waking up properly. 

After a moment the Marquis treated him to yet another of his usual cat with a canary type grins. “Seems you’re the odd man out,” was all he’d say. However it wasn’t until much later that Richard understood exactly what he meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the slooow process of moving fic from my LJ. Obvs I don't own these characters, I own nothing of any worth… fun not profit blah blah blah!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans, tramping around without so much as a by-your-leave. Like they owned the place…
> 
> Prompt: Creatures

Time didn’t obey the same rules here, but even so it had taken generations to build up the lair. But built it had been and now the rats thrived. When today’s look out ran in, chittering and squeaking with excitement, the entire colony stopped what they were doing to hear the news. The current crew had no need of food and rarely disturbed them, so any such breaks from convention were too good to miss. The look out chittered again and now they could hear the stranger begin to gingerly climb down into the hold. Almost as one they swarmed around the bottom of the ladder jostling to see their visitor.

Richard paused, he still wasn’t used to the ship‘s pitching and rolling and could have sworn that the floor was moving in slow waves; he clung to the ladder, and waited for his eyes to adjust to the gloom before peering downwards again. It took his brain a little while to realise exactly what it was he was seeing, but he felt he took it rather well all things considered. He even managed a passable enough bow, no mean feat halfway up a ladder. The rats waited expectantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the slooow process of moving fic from my LJ. Obvs I don't own these characters, I own nothing of any worth… fun not profit blah blah blah!

**Author's Note:**

> It's a real station on the underground map (although not strictly underground). To be honest, it was a toss up between this and Royal Oak. I've never been, but just liked the name (plus the fact it has a coke machine).


End file.
